halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:My Halo Comic--tell me what you think
I just recently finished my Halo comic--it is my take on the history of the arbiter, and how he gained the rank of Supreme Commander, before he was exiled and turned into the arbiter that we know. Tell me what you think. http://s220.photobucket.com/albums/dd150/Spartan501/Though%20you%20Leave%20this%20World/?start=all Spartan 501 14:02, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Man, that was awesomely done. How did you do it? Used the legendary map pack? Paint.Net and Xbox Live Screenshots. Spartan 501 14:18, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Dude... THAT IS TOTALLY AWESOME!!! -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 16:57, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Wonderful! But it could use better fonts though.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 19:28, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Perhaps we ought to make a section for halo comics, this could really expand into fanon, what do you guys think? Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' :Good idea, I've always wanted to create some kinda comic with screenshots.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 00:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Very nice, you make the pictures yourself? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:51, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Actually those are screebshots, amplified screenshots (probably taken by him), so yes actually.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley'']] 02:30, 25 April 2008 (UTC) This is actually my second one, and if anyone was wondering on the process, I'll explain. OK, I have live (tag is AftCobra) and I have a service record on Bungie. SO when I take pics, it goes to that, and I can download it to my comp. So to make my comic, I first wrote out the script (duh), then acted out the scenes in game, like a machinima. Then, I go back into theatre mode and take screenshots. After I have all the pictures I need, I go on Bungie and download the pics to my computer. Then using Paint.Net, and ONE, and only ONE effect, I transform it from digital image to comic Esq. Then, there's just some resizing, some editing of panels, and I'm done. To those of you who extrapolated the process, give yourself a cookie! Spartan 501 14:46, 26 April 2008 (UTC) You must be one smart person, I don't understand the first thing about hooking Live up! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:37, 27 April 2008 (UTC) LOTS AND LOTS of tutorials my friend... Spartan 501 13:51, 27 April 2008 (UTC) I remeber Ske7chy on Bungie posted just a plain comic to the public and i copied and pasted and made a comic out of that with speach bubbles and stuff. This is a great thing to do because it's like a story but it can appeal to all because they don't have to understand the terminlogy (too much), they just have to look. And its better than machinima because it's far less complicated but you still get a decent story across. Well done i say, keep em comming. Maybe for next time though, don't use the effect, just keep it the same, and make it even longer so we can gourp at your designs in amazement! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire]] 18:19, 29 April 2008 (UTC)